Pokemon Sun and Moon Redo with Amourshipping
by bpwheels111
Summary: This redoes the last scenes from Pokemon XYZ and continues to replace the Pokemon Sun and Moon anime show, so act like you never saw it before. I'm just making it up with amourshipping.
1. Episode 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy! I'm a big amourshipper, like a BIG BIG BIG one. This fanfiction is re-doing the last episode from Pokemon XYZ and making the Alola region completely brand new. I don't know about you, but I haven't liked how the anime show ended and how Sun and Moon is going, so pretend like you never saw Sun and Moon if you have, rethink the last scenes, and you're good to go!**

Episode 1

This starts after Serena makes up her mind about going to the Hoenn region to do Pokémon contests. She, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie are in the airport, watching her go down the escalator to the boarding line. Everyone is waving goodbye, but Ash decides to go after her. He leaves Pikachu with Clemont and runs down the escalator after her and catches up to her. Serena hears him calling her name and stops but doesn't turn around.

"Serena!" Ash says. "Please don't go."

Serena, still with her back to Ash, says, "I can't. I already made up my mind to go to the Hoenn Region. It's what I want to do."

"But what if there was a way to do that with me? I'm going to the Alola region, but I thought you were going to go with me, so I got 2 tickets. I still have the other one with me." Ash pulled out the tickets and showed them to Serena as she turned around. "We could go back to my home in the Kanto region and see if they have a Pokémon performance program. Then go to the Alola region and do what you want to do there!"

Serena was definitely considering this. "But what if they don't have Pokémon performances there? Then what will I do? I want to do this, since it is something I care about deeply."

Ash responded, "Then we'll make a program. Find out what we can do and make a program. I will help in any way I can, even before I earn a single badge." Ash knew that it was saying a lot, to not go out to challenge Pokémon gyms until they accomplished the task.

Serena looked at the tickets, but instead of agreeing, she turned her back and cried, "But this is something new! It is what the professional recommended to do! I don't want to disagree with her not one more time!" She hurried and ran to get back in line to depart on the flight to Hoenn.

Ash know that he lost this battle. It was an important one for him, though, but he had to face the fact that she wanted something different. He took his time getting to the escalator, walking slowly, with his head down. He looked up and saw Clemont and Bonnie's faces, full of confusion.

"What did you just do?" Clemont asked as Pikachu jumped back on his shoulder. He only saw them part ways, catch up, talk for a bit, then part ways again. "Did you ask her to join you on your journey or something?"

Ash got to the top and nodded sadly. "Yea, I did exactly that. She wanted her own journey more than mine." He sighed deeply and started walking slowly towards another gate section. "I made her a promise at the beginning of our time in the Kalos region. She asked if we would stay together, and I said yes. I assumed she meant other journeys as well…"

"…and I did mean that." Serena said. She had snuck up on Ash and his friends, abandoning the line to the Hoenn region. Ash turned around, very surprised. Serena continued with her head slightly down, "I'm very sorry, Ash. I did mean that then, but I forgot when I was caught up in my passion, my dream." She said these words with exasperation as she lifted her head back up. "Back in line after you talked to me, I realized that it is important to follow my dreams, but to spend those times with friends is also important, too. I just was leaving behind everyone to do exactly what I wanted. But I need to have flexibility, so, I'm sorry."

Ash could not speak at the moment, so he only took out the tickets wide-eyed and asked, "Serena, will you go to the Alola region with me?"

Serena could only laugh slightly and say, "Yes. Yes I would. I would gladly." She took a ticket from his hand and a tissue from her pocket and wiped her eyes dry from the tears forming. The final call for the Hoenn region was alarming, but she waved it off and started walking to another gate section where the ticket was scheduled to depart, with Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie behind her.

After saying goodbye to their friends, boarding, and taking off into the sky, they finally, but slowly, started up conversation.

It started when Serena asked a question, "So I explained why I wanted to go with you, but you never explained why you wanted to go with me. You came to me and asked if I wanted to go with you, but only said that you thought I wanted to go with you. I feel like there is something more. Why did you come to me?"

Ash was silent for a moment before responding. Sighing, he responded, "I don't know what came over me. I remember all my journeys from other regions, and every time I left, we all agreed to meet up with each other and see each other someday. I always started my next journey alone, and I saw that pattern about to repeat when you went down the escalator. I have never seen them again except for one. So I decided I needed a stronger friendship; one that would last longer. And seeing you go down just made me crack."

Serena wasn't satisfied enough. "But why me? Why didn't you crack on your third journey or sometime else before this? Why did you crack when I left?"

Still confused at the specific conversation Serena was bringing up, he countered, "Is there something you want me to say?"

Serena was scared to death about what was going to happen next, but didn't show it. Instead, she asked simply, "Remember right before I went down those steps the first time? The first time." She watched Ash's face expression go from concentration, to surprise, to shock, and then realization and more concentration thinking about past experiences.

Ash sighed in disbelief. "How did I not see it before?" he wondered out loud. "You were . . . and then . . . lots of signs . . . and it was . . . all along . . ." Serena just sat looking at him with a bit of uncertainty in her expression. She didn't want to say anything right then as if it would jinx the whole experience.

"All this time. At the bottom of the cliff during Pokémon Summer Camp, shopping for that festival, and after my loss at the ice gym." He finally looked to Serena, who still had that slight frown on her face, as if Ash was about to shout at her. Ash spoke to her directly, "So that has confirmed all my wonders and doubts about opening up. I mean, that is why I asked you to travel with me way back when."

Serena spoke so softly that it was almost a whisper. "So, does that . . . mean that . . . you . . . I mean, uh . . . do you . . ."

"Love?" Ash said, finishing her sentence? "Do I love you? Well, that is what you wanted me to say, I guess."

Serena brightened her face with hope, asking the final question. "You know my secret for you. So, do you share that secret for me?" Ash only smiled brightly, signifying the same feelings for her as she did for him. Serena gasped happily as she fell into his arms, and they hugged very tightly. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this." She said while laughing and crying at the same time. They held hands the rest of the flight with Pikachu on his arm.

When they got off the plane, Ash was glad to be back in the Kanto region. He stretched his arms and legs while Serena called her mom and told her that she was going with Ash to the Alola region. Then Serena stretched and filled her pack with some food for a long walk while Ash called his mom to say that he made it safely and he and Serena were going to travel together to the Alola region after stopping at home.

They left the airport in the direction of Pallet Town, Ash's home. They would go there to say hi, rest up for a day, and head out for the Alola region. Both were very excited to start new adventures.

Ash and Serena were walking for several hours, and night was creeping on them. There was still a definite sunset, though, and they picked up more conversation. It started when Serena was eyeing Ash several times, as if she was waiting for him to act.

Before she could speak, Ash said, without looking her in the eye, "I know what you are thinking, Serena." They continued walking, and Ash looked her in the eye. "We have to promise something. We have to promise to be patient."

Serena knew what he meant, but she asked anyway. "What do you mean by patient?"

Ash answered quickly. "I mean that we can't go through all the phases of love too quickly. Like, um, you want us to stay together, don't you?" Serena nodded encouragingly. "So in order for this connection to last, we must tread slowly on the path, and then things will work out. Okay?"

Serena said, "I'll do whatever it takes for us to stay together." with a smile.

She said this right as they walked to the top of a big hill that overlooked Pallet Town. They both gasped and said things like, "I'm home!" and "Looks just like Vanaville Town!" The next few minutes they ran as fast as they can to Ash's house. Since Serena didn't know where it was, she just followed Ash so they couldn't have a race. Both of them got tired when they got on the right street so they walked the rest of the way up to the front porch.

Ash opened the unlocked door and spoke in a voice not too loud but not too soft, "Mom! I'm home!

[End of episode 1]


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I finished episode 2 even though it would be episode 1 of Sun and Moon. Expect the next chapter in a week or two. Enjoy the story!**

Episode 2

It was morning in the Ketchum house as loads of food were being prepared. Pans after pans of sausages, eggs, and bacon were cooking, and plates of pancakes and glasses of juice were being prepared. By the looks of it, 3 people could not eat all of that food, but their appetites polished all the dishes. Even with the food that Serena got at the airport, it wasn't enough to satisfy them during the night because of their long walk.

"So I hope you are not planning on leaving today, or I will be devastated." Said Mrs. Ketchum as she washed the breakfast dishes.

Ash replied, "Nope. I was just planning on doing some research about the Alola region, going to see Professor Oak and my other Pokémon, and practice my cooking all with Serena." Serena and Mrs. Ketchum both nodded in approval simultaneously.

As Ash and Serena started to set up the computer in his room, Mr. Mime, the housekeeper, came over to greet Ash. Serena had never seen one before, so it was a great opportunity for her to know what they are like, so she used her Pokédex. Then Mr. Mime went back outside to work on more gardening.

They pulled up pages after pages of tourist info, things to do for Pokémon trainers, and more. Sadly from all of this research, they did not see anything about Pokémon showcases. "It is a new region, after all." Ash said as Serena sighed. So she began to look at lots of programs the region has to offer to see if she could start one. Suddenly, Ash said, "Wait! Look here!" He showed her a long list of things to do for trainers but was pointing at one item.

"Talent shows." Said Serena, reading the small two words that he was pointing to. "That's a possibility. But we have to see what is allowed."

As hurried as ever, Ash pulled up a whole ton of pages about the talent shows in the Alola region. Most of them did not have a lot of information on them since they weren't as popular as the many beaches and resorts places. Each one had a specific set of guidelines, and you had to sign up in advance to make it.

Serena wasn't looking too happy because the stages were very small which fit with the small audiences. But Ash tried to get her to join. "But once they see how amazing you are, more people will want to see you, so they will make bigger places, and talent shows will become more popular. It will keep on growing as long as you perform. And other people will want to follow in your footsteps which will make more performers in the talent shows. Soon, they won't be talent shows, but Pokémon Performances! All we need is time, and I will only help you get to these shows until there are more performers out there who want a performance program." These words seemed to sink in to Serena and she nodded with a smile.

The rest of the time was spent on working on what places to go first. They signed up for talent shows that were near each other so they didn't have to go too far. Some places were known for bakeries, amusement parks, and historical reenactment shows. There was even a city that had something similar to do with the Alola league along with it itself. They planned these in the same places as the talent shows. Ash saw several gyms he would like to go to, but he knew he made a commitment to staying with Serena and helping her out as much as possible.

The next thing they did was pack up their destinations into a backpack and head out of the house to go see Professor Oak. Pikachu above all was most excited to see old friends.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were one step ahead of Ash the "twerp" and Serena the "twerpette" in disguise. After listening in on their conversation last night, they knew that he was going to the Professor's lab the next day to see his Pokémon. So last night they were sneaking into the lab, pulling up Ash's section, and taking all of the Pokéballs for their own.

After they left the Professor's Lab and entered the fields outside the place, Jessie spoke. "Now all we have to do is wait for The Boss. He will gladly take these Pokémon that have been well trained by none other than the twerp!" she said enthusiastically.

"And when he comes, we'll get rewarded for our efforts!" cheered James. "We may even be able to capture that hideous Pikachu in front of him to show him how we do it!"

Meowth wasn't so pleased with their good attitudes. "Ya know, he won't be coming for another six hours. We have nothing to do but wait for a LONG time." He sped down the road to the Professor's pond, took out a fishing pole, and started fishing.

James and Jessie looked at each other, exchanging looks of realization. "He does have a point," said Jessie and she started walking down the road. James soon followed.

They both sat there for hours under the moonlight, catching and releasing fish because Meowth did not want to eat Magikarp.

It was morning, and Ash and Serena woke up at the right time. They came down for another big breakfast that was just done cooking: waffles with fresh strawberries, freshly-squeezed orange juice, and some bacon. They ate very quickly, said goodbye to Mrs. Ketchum, and headed out for the Professor's lab.

It was not that hard to find since the giant building with a windmill on top rested all on top of the big hill on the other side of town.

When they reached the top of the hill, a sign had been posted on the double doors saying that the Professor was gone until further notice with some urgent business to take care of.

"Well this doesn't make sense," said Serena, analyzing the sign on the doors. "I wonder where he ran off to."

"Maybe he was trying to get to our house first," wondered Ash. "But then we would have ran into him."

Right then and there, they heard an evil laugh coming from the fenced land that held the Pokémon. Ash and Serena ran over there to see what was going on, and they saw Team Rocket. They were the ones laughing because they had the Professor tied up while they were capturing Pokémon in the area.

"Stop it right there!" shouted Ash. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Yeah! Release these Pokémon!" added Serena. Cue Team Rocket theme

While Ash and Serena are arguing with Team Rocket about what is right and wrong, Professor Oak unwraps himself from the rope, grateful for the distraction.

Right as Team Rocket wrapped up the argument by their Pokémon using attacks on them, Professor Oak already gathered some captured Pokémon from Team Rocket behind their backs and commanded them to use their best attack all at the same time on Team Rocket.

"We're blasting off again!" they cried as the dust cleared from the attack.

In the next few hours, Ash and Serena exchanged words of gratitude and looked at Ash's old Pokémon. Pikachu and Ash were especially grateful to see their friends and companions from older journeys. He enjoyed talking about their newest journey and how he was closer to becoming a Pokémon Master. The whole time, Serena could only watch thinking "I can't wait to get to know what has happened between Pokémon summer camp and our journey. I couldn't ask such personal questions because I was too shy. But I cannot be shy from now on." Then Ash put all of his current Pokémon that were in his Pokéballs into Professor Oak's hands, said goodbye to everyone, and walked back with Serena to his house.

Then the next morning, Mrs. Ketchum drove the two of them to the airport. She could not help but think how Ash was always wanting to go on another journey the second he got home from one. But she pushed aside that thought she had for years and parked in the lot. Ash and Serena said their goodbyes and boarded the plane heading to the Alola Region, holding hands along the way.

[End of episode 2]


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This isn't a real episode, but I wanted yall to comment on who a new recruit should be! I have an idea but if you would just kindly comment with what kind of person you would like to join Ash and Serena on their Alola journey. I want to start a little intro for the person in the next episode. The sooner the better! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos! So I watched a bit of Sun and Moon and didn't like it at all, so when I send Ash and Serena to the Alola region, I am just keeping the same Pokemon as were in the Kalos region. It's just to make it easier for me to write so you can have more to read! Sorry for keeping the same Pokemon, sorry that I don't like Sun and Moon, and sorry for not writing in a while. OK, here I go...**

Episode 2

Time skip to after the plane ride. Actually, scratch that. *Passengers, please notice the seatbelt sign is now on. We are beginning our descent.* Ash and Serena both look out the window and see nothing but beautiful beaches, forests, and potential.

"Woah! This place looks amazing!" Ash exclaimed. He took off his hat and stretched from his seat.

OK, now the time skip. They just got off the plane, with Ash being very careful not to fall down the stairs like the last time.

"Well, what should we do now?" Serena asked. She had a few ideas of her own, of course, but wanted Ash's input.

Ash started walking out the airport and said, "The talent shows we signed up for don't start for a week or so." He sighed, thinking of how long the week would take. "But we can try to experience what this city is known for!"

Serena nodded because it was the exact same thought. Little did Ash know that this city was big on desserts; Serena did her own research as well. Relieved by his idea, she responded, "Sure! That sounds like fun! Maybe we'll meet some Pokemon along the way."

Being pumped because of that last sentence, he started walking towards downtown to see what the city had to offer. Serena jogged a bit to catch up with him, then they both started running.

Once they reached downtown, they found themselves in the middle of a street market for desserts. Ash immediately started looking for the best desserts with Serena, both of them getting little bite-sized pieces of pie, cake, cookies, and other fancy foods.

"Look at this, Ash! This is called a meringue. They are really good, like fancy-shaped stiff marshmallows."

After staying in the market for a bit, they wanted to ensure that they got a place to sleep since the sun was already starting to set. They got a hotel and stayed for the night.

Another time skip, so instead of writing about all the events during the week, I'll just say that they spent the week at the city, getting ready to travel, and kissing each other goodnight.

Now with the week almost over, it was almost time for the talent show. Serena got her costume ready and also trained her Pokemon for a routine that was sure to knock the crowd's sandals off. Ash helped her with every single detail. Now Ash was in the crowd waiting for the show to start, reluctant about leaving Serena in the prep room after they had been together for longer than a week.

In the prep room, Serena was talking to another performer (not Pokemon performer but talent show performer).

"So what's your name?" Serena asked.

"I'm Owen. And you?" responded Owen.

"Serena's my name. So what are you doing for your act?"

"I'm just playing a little piano. How about you? That is a cute Sylveon." he said pointing to Serena's Pokemon. "Is she part of the show?"

Serena nodded. "Yes she is! We're just performing an act where my Pokemon use moves to dance around."

Owen tilted his head. "Isn't that something that is used in Kanto? Or was it Kalos?"

"In Kalos, yes. I just came from Kalos a week ago. I want to start a Pokemon performing program here in the Alola region."

The announcer called Owen get ready. "That sounds like fun!" he said while walking away. "Tell me how it goes."

Serena nodded and asked, "Now what were you going to play on the piano again?"

Owen shook his head, still walking away. "Just a little song."

After the announcer said his name and act to the crowd, he performed a piano piece that knocked off the crowd's sandals as they stood for a standing ovation.

Serena was struck by awe, but still performed her routine that either matched or beat Owen's. _He really is something_ thought Serena as she was performing. The crowd still loved her act, especially Ash, who could see Pokemon performing as a real thing in the Alola region.

After the show, Serena was looking for Owen to congratulate him on his act, and Ash was looking for Serena to congratulate her on her act. Ash found Serena first.

"Serena! That was so amazing! I seriously think that people in the crowd want to start a Pokemon performing program here! All thanks to you!" Ash was bending down to scratch Sylveon behind the ears. "I think that we need to continue our journey here to catch more Pokemon and perform on stage in order to start the program."

She laughed. "Yes, it is always catching Pokemon with you. We can go ahead now, but first I wanted to congratulate someone on their act." Right then, Owen was walking by, and Serena introduced him to Ash and congratulated him on his act.

That night, Serena and Ash got some things at the store for their real journeying experience and slept in a hotel. Team Rocket, however, left the staged area with Jessie grateful for Serena's efforts to start the Pokemon performing.

"This is going great! Once she starts the program, she won't be the star, but I will! Hahahahaha!"

James was also filled with glee. "Those meringues that I gave them have monitoring chips inside them, so now we can track them easier!"

Meowth was just standing behind them, waiting for when they would be quiet so he could get some sleep.

 **I know that wasn't as good of a chapter, but you can see where this is going, right? This whole plot sounded a lot better in my head, but now that I am typing it out, it sounds a little weird. Anyway, hope you enjoy! I'll write faster, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm still here and working on it. Thanks to all who have commented, favorited, and viewed this! Your support helps me to continue!**

Ash and Serena have just left the hotel to go to the Pokemon Center. There, Nurse Joy gives all of their Pokemon a complete checkup.

"You're Pokemon are good to go! Thanks for coming!" she says.

They both thank Nurse Joy and excitedly run out of the center into the Beruvian Forest to start their journey. It is still morning, and both of them are very glad to start their journey together.

Serena, after a few minutes of enjoying the beauties of the forest, says, "Ash, I know you want to help me to start a performing program here, but you don't need to sacrifice your gym battles and the Alola League to help me. I'm certain that we can do all of those things on our journey. Besides, I want to help you train as well."

Ash responds, "What do you mean by helping me train?"

"Well, performing is very fun, but I've never been a good battler, and it seems to be an important and basic skill of being a Pokemon trainer. Can you teach me?"

Suddenly stopping, Ash holds his mouth open. "You want me to help you learn to battle? Of course! I've been waiting for this moment for a while now!" He lifts her up and spins her around while they both laugh. Ash puts her down and scratches the back of his head. "Sorry. I guess I got 'carried' away."

Serena laughs. "That's fine." They continue to walk a little farther until Serena breaks the silence again. "So, when do you want to start?"

"Right now," as Ash runs towards a clear spot perfect for battling.

"Wait up!" Serena exclaims as she runs towards Ash and stops a few feet away. "Now, what Pokemon do you recommend I start with? What moves?"

Ash opens his mouth, stops, then closes it. He then sits down on the grass and says, "We start with sitting and talking."

Serena, a little startled, sits down as well, and goes into listening mode.

"Battling is a very important skill, you're right." Ash begins. "It can, no, it _will_ help you with your performances because you can always experience something new. Each battle is different. So with that, you must have your Pokemon able to sense your thoughts and have you think the same thing." He stops and smiles. "But I guess you already have that down. So let's test it out. Bring out Braixen, and we'll see if Braixen can think the same things you are thinking." Serena brings our Braixen and Ash stands up. "So I'm going to have Pikachu use a move, and Serena, you are not going to give any commands to Braixen, but think of what you want Braixen to do, and Braixen is going to do the same thing you think of."

Serena nods. "I got it. Bring it on! Ready, Braixen?"

"Braixen!"

"Okay Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"Pika chuuuu!"

 _Serena is thinking "Braixen, use flamethrower."_

Braixen uses flamethrower on Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"Pikachu, use electro ball!"

"Pika!"

 _Serena waits a bit, then thinks "Spin your stick around to deflect it."_

Braixen grabs its stick and holds it in front of itself to block instead of twisting it.

"Pikachu, finish it with iron tail!"

 _Serena imagines Braixen using ember on the ground and stepping back so Pikachu can land on the embers._

Braixen does just that, but Pikachu misses the embers.

Ash stands still and says, "That was great, Braixen! Did you guys think of the same thing?"

Serena nods. "Yeah, just about!"

"Good! Not just good, great!" He grabs Braixen and faces her towards Serena several yards away. "Now when you can't think of the same moves because you can't see the same things, then it's time for Braixen to trust you." Ash brings Pikachu behind Braixen. "Now you can tell Braixen what to do because you can see Pikachu, but Braixen can't. I'll try using thunderbolt behind Braixen, and you have Braixen dodge. Or you could try to attack Pikachu without Braixen seeing."

"Got it!" Serena says, getting into battle mode.

Pikachu starts to use iron tail on Braixen, and Serena says, "Duck!" Braixen ducks, and the iron tail misses.

"Now use flamethrower to the right and towards the ground!" Braixen aims and misses because Serena was talking about her right, not Braixen's right.

Ash chuckles a bit. "That's all right. Just think of Braixen's right and left instead of yours." Serena nods. "Now use electro ball!" he shouts.

"Pika!"

"Cartwheel to your left!" Braixen does just that. "Another one is coming!" Serena shouts. "Close your eyes and turn around." Braixen hesitates a bit, then does it. "Use scratch...now!"

Scratch is effective to deflect the electro ball towards Pikachu.

"Pika...chu."

Ash jumps in the air. "Yes, yes yes! You guys have learned to trust each other!" He picks up Pikachu and runs to Serena along with Braixen. Braixen gets there first.

"Braixen braix!"

Serena laughs. "Yes, your moves really did work! I'm so proud of you!"

"Same here. You too, Serena. See, it's not just telling your Pokemon what to do. You are fighting along with Braixen watching and relying on each other. You two demonstrated that perfectly!"

"Thanks for showing me a bit of battling. This learning is just getting started!"

"Well, then can you teach me how you cook up a good meal? It's getting dark, and I want some food that we've both made!"

Serena smiles while walking to get the gear. "Of course. Knowledge in exchanged for knowledge. Pikachu can help make dinner too!"

They both go to make a nice dinner and set up their tent. (Yes, tent is singular!)

Only a few miles away, Owen is leaning against a tree facing a large platform stone with two of his Pokemon on it: a Leafeon and a Duosion. He conducts them in a few vocal exercises, then leads them in a song they've been learning. After the song finishes, Owen writes a few things in his music journal, then the Leafeon points to a Plusle behind the tree Owen is leaning on. Owen turns around, notices the Plusle, and asks, "Hello there! Would you like to join our choir?" Plusle stands there thinking about his offer for a bit, then nods yes.

 **To be continued! And to whom it may concern, this last part of the chapter is totally possible. Pokemon say their own names, and their names are just a bunch of vowels strung together by consonants. They say their names with changing pitch just like we do, so they can focus on one pitch and change that like us.**


End file.
